One Step At A Time
by TomatoPiggy
Summary: "...Lets break up." "She's waiting for you." "Sayonara..." "I'm leaving..." "I'm just another girl to you." "I hate myself." Time doesn't stop for anyone... GoM/OCs
1. Chapter 1 : Unexpected Meeting

Author's Note:  
Hello it is my first time writing a fanfic, so please be kind to me! BUT do tell me what you think I can do better in and what you like and what you don't like; just don't be rude. Also feel free to give me suggestions! I might add them into the story! Also I would like to warn that the story might start off slow, but it'll progress faster later on.  
This story actually has many OCs, and I'll probably post a little reminder of who they are in each chapter. And YES, each GoM members are going to get a love interest. In addition, I'll try my best to keep them in character. On a little side note: I'm still debating on whether or not I want Tatsuya Himuro to be one of the main characters or just a side character… Tell me what you guys think! I have an OC for him BUT at the same time that OC is also dedicated to one of the GoM characters...  
Also I've only seen the anime, but I read the ending just recently (like the last few pages) so I do know who wins, and how they won; however I'm gonna change up a few things (nothing too significant). SO THERE WILL BE SOME SPOILERS!  
And finally, I do not own _Kuroko no Basuke_ or any of its characters. I only own my OCs ^^

* * *

*Story begins one week after the Winter Cup, which makes it the beginning of December.*

The smell of sweat and masculinity is the only thing her nose could detect the moment she walked into the gym with a small bounce to her steps. Her bubble gum pink hair flew behind her as she made her way towards the only other girl in the vicinity. Pink eyes that were a shade or two darker than her hair quickly sought out her target through the mass of men on the court: the light blue haired boy whom she gave her heart to since junior high. With a bright smile she yells "Tetsu-kun!" giving a small wave as they all turned towards her, halting their basketball game.

"Momoi-san" the boy answered calmly on the other side of the court, as he and his team watched her jog over to him.

Momoi quickly latched herself onto Kuroko, not caring that he was a bit sticky and wet from his basketball match. "Did you miss me Tetsu-kun?" Momoi giggled, ignoring the funny glowering looks of his teammates in the background towards their "relationship", except Kagami who's scratching the back of his head with a nonchalant expression since he was used to the pink haired girl's affection towards his blue haired friend.

"Momoi-san, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked politely leaning away from her, but not pushing her off either.

"You and Kagamin weren't answering your phone, so I contacted Riko-chan, and she told me you guys were here training," Momoi explained cheerfully.

"Yeah… well what do you want?" came the deep voice of the red head.

Momoi puffed up her cheeks in displeasure turning towards Kagami. "Akashi-kun and Muk-kun came to Tokyo today and I thought we should all hang out together before they left, but since you obviously don't ca—"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?! Let's go!" said Kagami quickly, as he hastily went to grab his bag by the exit, clearly excited to meet his rivals again. But before he could even reach his bag, a swift hard kick was aimed at his butt, causing him to bend over in pain.

"Oh no you don't!" fumed Riko, "We're still in the middle of practice! If you think you can just leave without finishing you are dead wrong mister!"

"But!"

Riko slapped his head with her training notebook. "No buts! Now go back to your position!"  
Not wanting to face her wrath again, Kagami waddled back onto the court, while his hand rubbed his butt, trying to sooth the pain.

"And you!" Riko points at Momoi "Don't distract my players! If you want their time, then wait after practice!"

"But—"she starts but is cut off by Kuroko.

"Momoi-san you should listen to Riko-san; sit on the bench and wait for us to finish."

Pouting a little, Momoi replies with a reluctant "Ok Tetsu-kun," and expelled herself from Kuroko's arm. However, before she got to her seat, a sky blue sweater landed on her head.

"Put that on if you want to stay here" commanded Riko evidently annoyed.

Over the last few months, the two girls became rivals but under it all they also developed a pretty nice friendship. However, she knows Riko feels miffed by her presence every time she came to visit them. Not only was she a distraction but she seemed to gauge a different reaction from the Seirin's team than Riko did. One time when they had a sleepover, Riko shared her insecurities about herself and she bluntly told her that she was jealous of her. She was envious of her pretty pink hair seemed to shine when she walked, her bubbly personality that made everyone like her, and last but not least, her F-cup sized chest that literally attracted everyone. Momoi made sure to reassure the girl that even though she was the opposite of her, there were many other traits that made her quite attractive as well. In addition, she also told her that she had no trouble attracting suitors to herself, after all there were two men on her team that obviously likes her but was too afraid to confess.

Sticking her tongue out at Riko to tease her and to show her understanding, Momoi pulled the sweater over her, even though it didn't make much of a difference since Riko was obviously smaller than her in every aspect; which at this moment was even more pronounced since the added sweater also just clung to her body along with what she was wearing: a tight fitted maroon sweater dress and knee high black boots. With the sweater on, she sat down quietly, intent on watching her "man" play.

Riko swiftly stomps over to her players hitting them over their heads to bring them back to reality, omitting Kagami and Kuroko since they were the only ones that were immune to Momoi's charms.  
"Stop gawking at her!" Riko demanded as she storms back over to where she was standing before the pink hair girl made her entrance. With a sheepish smile from them, they went back to their positions and resumed their game with the blow of Riko's whistle.

* * *

The buzzing atmosphere at Maji Burger was the backdrop for the teenagers that occupied 5 tables, where 3 were pushed together with the aisle separating the other 2 that were also placed together. The smell of grease lingering in the air mixed with the various masculine scents at the tables; although hardly noticeable unless someone were to walk by the group. Each of them ordered a small snack or drink; except Kagami, who decided to quench his hunger with a mountain worth of hamburgers. With his hamburgers placed in front of him, it blocked his view of Kuroko who sat calmly beside the aisle. Momoi, who was sitting on the other side of Kuroko, though separated by the walk way was sipping her drink quietly while glancing over at each of her past teammates. She couldn't help but discreetly smile; after all it's not every day the Generation of Miracles decide to sit together. And then her eyes fell upon the reason why she got this opportunity again, Seirin High.

Last week was the end of the Winter Cup with Seirin and Rakuzen High facing each other at the finals. It was a breathtaking match, but in the end Seirin won by one point: a buzzer beater by the least expected member, Kuroko. With Seirin winning, Akashi had to finally acknowledge that Kuroko's philosophy on basketball wasn't as naïve as he thought it was and had also come to terms with himself at the final moments. This resulted in the renewal of the friendship the Generation of Miracles had casted aside during their junior high years.

Although they decided to reconcile, it was still an awkward encounter every time. No matter how she looked at it, they were a strange group. Each of them with unique hair color and not only that, they still gave off an intimidating aura even off the court. Plus, it seems that over the years, the boys had not only matured mentally and physically, but they also became less talkative. Presently it was glaringly obvious; no one wanted to be the first one to make conversation. Kagami was inhaling his burgers while glaring at her past team mates; Kuroko was staring at the table holding his cup of soda; Kise who was sitting on the inside of her row, was texting on his phone, although looking up once in a while. Murasakibara, who sat across from her, was munching away on the box of Pocky he decided to bring along with him. Aomine who was slouching on the seat beside her got his arms crossed with his eyes closed, no doubt sleeping. Midorima, who sat in the middle of Akashi and Murasakibara, was shoulder reading the book Akashi had in his hands, who of course was also reading it. And on the other side of Kuroko and Kagami were Riko and Hyuga (who was forced to come with since Riko adamantly told him that she needed a backup just incase... backup for what she doesn't know), who looked extremely uncomfortable, being in such close proximity to the Generation of Miracles, after all it was their first time with them outside of court.

Momoi couldn't help but sigh quietly. Seriously, guys can be such a pain sometimes.  
"So…" started Momoi, causing some of them to look up at what they were doing to stare at her. "What should we do afterwards?" Momoi questioned, looking back and forth between the tables with a smile, silently praying someone will contribute to this conversation now that she's got their attention.

What she didn't expect was for Kagami to slam his hands on the table as he stood up, causing what little left of his burgers to fall to the ground.

"Let's have another match! I want to play against all of you." Kagami declared clearly ignoring Hyuga who choked on his soda at the thought and Riko who just face palmed.

Momoi just stayed silent and watched Kagami, surely he knew there was absolutely no way he would win if Teiko's powerhouse players were to play on the same team. It would be a suicide match.

Aomine scoffed opening his eyes, with the same mindset as Momoi he looked at Kagami, "Don't waste our time with a stupid suggestion like that."

"We won't know unless we try now will we" the red head countered back.

"What you say?" replied Aomine as he sat up, no doubt getting agitated.

Momoi quickly glanced at the rest of her table to see their reactions; unsurprisingly, Kagami had all of their attention. The atmosphere at her table was even more uncomfortable than before, despite most of them looked indifferent to the idea. But she knew they would never back out of a challenge; even one as stupid as this one. They were all too competitive, and hard-headed to refuse someone opposing them, especially Kagami. She inwardly sighed, this was not how she pictured her day to be; in her mind she imagined them doing something fun like going for a walk in the park, or watching a movie, _not_ playing another basketball match. But what was she expecting, they were basketball addicts. If only someone could say something… Yeah right, who was she kidding, that person would be her since–

"Kagami… I don't think that's a good idea," commented Kuroko, "You're strong, but we can't beat them, especially with Kiyoshi-senpai's knee injured and the fact that we only have Hyuga-senpai here."

"THANK YOU. Atleast someone here is making sense." Riko said exasperatedly, throwing her box of fries at Kagami thinking they were empty. Before anyone could stop it, fries flew all over Kagami's face and hair. Momoi stifled her laughter as Riko slapped her hand on her mouth as her eyes widen. "That… was supposed to be empty…"

Kagami groaned, "You've got to be kidding me" as he hastily started to wipe his hair, dispelling the uncomfortable pressure. Not noticing Kise snapping a picture on his camera and Aomine smirking at his misfortune, Kagami continued to brush himself trying to get the small pieces of potatoes out of his red locks. Akashi turned back to his book no longer caring, while Midorima quietly mouthed "Leo's should avoid the color orange today…"; and Murasakibara was silently observing while munching on a cookie this time, clearly finished with his two boxes of Pocky he started with when they arrived.  
Riko quickly pushes her chair away to walk over to Kagami, "Here, let me help you" she said, as she got onto her tippy toes to reach his hair.

Momoi quickly covered her smile as she silently observed Riko making a fuss about Kagami's salty hair, and Hyuga, who was doing a terrible job (in her eyes) at trying to not look peeved. Good thing Riko's other admirer wasn't here today due to his appointment at the hospital. She was still debating on which man she wanted to root for sure, since both males were quite a catch, and not only that they also brought out the best of her friend. Her gaze then went to the silent member of that table, Tetsu. She couldn't help but stare lovingly at him. Momoi swore she fell more in love with him, when he decided to voice how foolish Kagami's idea was. She knew she chose the right guy when he gave her his winning ice cream stick back in junior high. He was just so perfect in her eyes: he had the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen. It was so clear and endless. His small but built stature that made her want to be in his arms all day. Good thing she was shorter than him by 7 centimeters.

She couldn't help but put her head in her hands; she could stare at him the whole day. With a shake of her head, she stood up and got ready to give Tetsu one of her energetic hugs when all of the sudden a different type of blue flashed right in front of her freezing her on the spot. And a soft but sharp scream echoed through the air.

This caused Kagami and Riko to turn their attention to the scream in surprise, and the rest of the members to glance up in alarm. Momoi stood there too shock to do anything but watch as a girl with long, steeled blue hair was falling backwards onto the ground.

Luckily, Kuroko using his fast reflexes extended his arms out and the girl fell into them before she hit the ground. Momoi and Riko let out a sigh of relief they didn't know they were holding and silently blessed the Gods for Kuroko. After a few seconds the girl slowly opened her eyes, to reveal captivating pale red violet orbs which focused onto Kuroko's cerulean blue ones.

"Are you okay?" asked Kuroko gently as he had one arm wrapped around her left shoulder and the other on her right, noticing how tense her body was.

The girl was breathing heavily due to the shock, but she let out a small stuttered "Y-Yes" as a small shade of pink spread across her cheeks due her close proximity to the male. Kuroko steadily brought the girl up right again, and she quietly murmured a "Thank you", and gave him a bow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Momoi who felt a little guilty that she wasn't able to do anything at that moment.

"Yes, please don't worry about me" exclaimed the girl softly who had her head down a little, clearly still embarrassed about the situation. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped over…umm –" The girl glanced downwards and then her head tilted to the right in confusion. "A burger?..."

They all looked down to the ground to see in fact that it was an uneaten burger still wrapped in its orange wrapper and it wasn't just one that was on the ground, but several lay littered around it as well. Then they focus their gazes on Kagami, who looked quite uncomfortable realizing what he did.  
"Kagami! You idiot!" scolded Riko with her hands on her hips, "You almost injured her!"

"Uhhh..."

"Kagamicchi! Riko's right, you could have killed this cute girl here!" Kise cried out in the corner, moving his head more forward, attempting to get a better look at the blue hair beauty; not knowing his comment caused the girl to blush more, her cheeks now a very noticeable pink.

Midorima sighed. "This girl shouldn't be subjected to your stupidity" commented her green haired friend, as he readjusted his glasses.

Akashi looked at Kagami, "You're an embarrassment".

"Once a fool, always a fool" added Aomine.

"What a waste of food" was all Murasakibara said as he stared at the ground, munching away on a new piece of cookie.

Momoi inwardly smiled, well…that was one way to get them to all talk.

Kagami looked back and forth nervously; before he quickly bowedwith his arms to his side. "Sorry! I should have been more careful with my burgers!"

The girl growing redder the second quickly stammered, "I...Uh... No.. Please don't apologize. It's my fault; I should have paid better attention to where I was going. I'm the one that should be sorry." And she also bowed but with her hands clasped together in front of her, causing her long slightly curled hair to fly.

Seeing this Kagami straightened before he bowed again. "No, it was my fault! I apologize"

"No, no please, it was my mistake" and she bent 90 degrees again.

"No, it was my fault!" shouted Kagami inclining again.

And just as the girl was about to oppose it again Momoi placed her hand on her shoulder giggling. "Please stop apologizing to each other" laughed Momoi, "You'll lose your head."

With her comment, the girl looked downwards bashfully, while Kagami scratched the back of his head since he made the girl uncomfortable again.  
Seeing this, Momoi let go of her shoulder, "Don't worry about apologizing, it really was his fault."

"Yeah, Kagami can be such a hassle at times" Riko joined in, giving the shy girl a bright smile.

"You're not easy to handle either…" murmured Kagami.

Hyuga slapped his forehead at Kagami's continued idiocy. Momoi shook her head; did he not know how good Riko's hearing is?

"What do you mean I'm hard to handle!?"

Here we go again…with a sigh, Momoi turned her attention back to the girl, ignoring the sudden heated argument from the Seirin side. "Don't worry about them, they're always arguing. But you are okay rig..." Momoi never got to finish her question as she finally got a good glimpse of the girl who turned her head towards her. Momoi gasped loudly, covering her mouth, "Kana-chan?... "

Without a second to waste, Momoi immediately hugged the girl, causing Riko and her team to quiet down to watch what was unfolding before them. The last time Momoi saw her was summer of their first year in Teiko Junior High. Kana was one of the first friends she made upon entering junior high and the two only bonded more when Kana shared her infatuation on a certain boy that Momoi couldn't help but approve. She even helped her confess to him. But then… one day in August, she just disappeared. No matter who she talked to, no one knew where she went. Her only lead was her sensei, and he only told her, she moved schools.

Momoi couldn't help but tear up a little; it's been so long. "Kana-chan… I've missed you." Pulling away to look at the girl who have always been taller than her, "Where did you go? Do you know how worried Aomine-kun and I were? Even Tetsu-kun was concerned." Looking over at her boys, she noticed that Kuroko was observing them neutrally like usual, while Aomine had a frown on his face as he sat motionlessly at his seat staring at the exchange. Momoi couldn't fathom why they weren't more excited to see her. They were all friends during their junior years. Momoi focused her attention back to the girl when she lightly detangled herself from her arms.

"I-I'm sorry…but I'm not Kana… I think you've mistaken me for my sister… Yamada Kana right?"

Momoi could only blink as she took in this information. Sister? She swore Kana never once mentioned a sister before. Giving the girl a once over, she noticed that she was wearing a buttoned up beige wool coat that went just beneath her bottom, paired with a short black skirt with grey tights and black mary janes. Her hair had different shades of steel blue within it, changing based on the light; long and slightly wavy that reached her mid back. Her most noticeable feature was her eyes, they were a rare pale violet red, and it shone with innocence and purity that were identical to Kana's. She was taller than Momoi by almost 4 inches, and had a healthy but skinny figure. Almost everything about her matched her long lost friend.

"Y-yes…But you look identical to her… other than the hair..." she trailed off not quite believing her story.

"It's because I'm her twin sister" answered the girl quietly.

"But… she's never mentioned a sister….she would have told me if she had a sister…" Momoi instinctively grabbed onto the girl's wrist, as she noticed the girl shift her position. There was no way she's going to lose her friend again.

"Momoi-san" said Kuroko, breaking her train of thoughts. "That's not Yamada-san, at least… not the one you think she is. The Yamada-san I remembered had a personality quite different from this girl –"

"Yuki…" mumbled the girl as she looked at Kuroko shyly. "My name is Yamada Yuki."

"Yuki?..." Momoi repeated. The girl nodded as she subtly tried to pull her wrist away but wasn't having much luck.

Was she wrong? Could Kana-chan have had a twin sister she never told her about?

"Yes," answered a silvery voice behind Yuki as if it heard her thoughts. "I believe you should let my sister go now, Momoi-san"

* * *

Please Review =]


	2. Chapter 2 : Shy and Mannerly

Hello! I'm so sorry for the late update! I actually wrote half of this chapter before another version popped up into my head and I started to write that instead… In addition I've been super busy with university. I recently got my wisdom teeth extracted as well .! I hope everyone had a great Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day and Chinese New Year! =] I'll try my best to keep up with my updates!  
Thanks for the reviews!  
**animegleek – **Is she? Oops! I got their heights off a pic I saw online. Sorry for the mistake!  
**CherryPop0120 – **Thank you! I'm trying my best!

* * *

Yuki never expected this to happen. When she woke up this morning, she never thought she would embarrass herself in front of strangers or encounter her sister's old friends. At least that's what she assumed they were. But looking at the blue haired males and the girl with the cherry blossom hair, she couldn't help but sense a familiarity; did she meet them before?

"Are you okay?" came her sister's concerned voice cutting through her thoughts.

"Yes, Kana-neechan." Yuki replied back with a smile before looking down at her wrist to see the other girl's handprint on it still. Slowly, she discreetly started to rub her hand hoping it would stop a bruise from forming later. Her attention was brought back to her sister as she started to talk to her old friends.

"Momoi-san, it's been a while…" and then Kana looked at the two blue haired males giving a small smile to each of them, "Kuroko-san, Aomine-kun…" Kuroko nodded back and replied with a quiet "Yamada-san"; meanwhile Aomine gave a slight incline of his head.

"Kana-chan, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" exclaimed Momoi as she bear hugged the pink lavender haired girl. "I didn't know you had a sister, much less a twin sister!" Momoi pulled away giving her a questionable look before glancing back at Yuki. "I'm so sorry, are you okay? You must think I'm crazy!"

"Y-Yes! Please don't worry about it and no…I uhh.. don't think you're crazy" She felt a lot better now that her sister was here.

"Yuki"

"Hmm? Yes Kana-neechan?" She really has to stop zoning out.

"This is Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki" Kana said as she introduced her friends. "I'm afraid I don't know the rest of group" Kana looked at each of the remaining people at the table and gave a small bow. "I'm Yamada Kana."

"Oh! I-I'm Yamada Yuki" Yuki stammered out announcing her name a second time in case they missed it before.

And as the rest of the group started to introduce themselves, Yuki politely bowed to each of them, before their attention deviated back towards her sister. When she first came across them they were all a bit intimidating, but now she can assume they are all pretty amicable individuals. She couldn't help but start to analyze each of them (a weird habit she developed after meeting her friend Keiko…) after all it's not every day she gets to meet her sister's friends and the people they associated with. Even though she has a close relationship with her sister, Kana doesn't share a lot of stories; after all for the last couple of years they've practically been two peas in a pod. Whatever Kana knew, she would know too eventually. But even then Yuki couldn't help but be overly curious about her sister's past.

The male with the green hair and glasses, Midorima Shintaro, had one of his hands wrapped, but from what she could see he was using it normally, therefore he wasn't injured, so it must be an odd choice of a fashion statement. He also had a pink piggy bank in front of him, relatively small but in her opinion still a hassle to carry around. Truly a weird way to carry currency nowadays if that was what he used it for.

Her eyes drifted towards the guy beside him, the other one with the red hair, Akashi Seijuro. He seemed to be busy reading his book but she could tell that even though he's doing his best to be discreet, he was listening in to their conversation since he would pause at times before his eyes would wander down his page again. She looked at the title of the book: _Bokujū Itteki; _not a novel she's ever heard of it.

Then her eyes strayed to relatively huge male sitting on the outside of that row. She couldn't see most of his face since his hair seemed to cover half of it, but she did notice how long his legs were. In addition she's noticed how he hasn't stopped eating since the moment she became aware of him, which was when he made the comment about the burgers being on the floor. To be honest, she couldn't quite remember his name… Mura…something Atsushi.

Then she glanced over at Kise Ryouta, not only did his name sound familiar but also his looks too… however, it was a different feeling with him than the other two her sister knew. Out of all of them, he seemed to be the most open and outwardly welcoming, or atleast the only one that didn't look like he would murder you if you crossed their path at night… but he did seem to be perhaps a bit of a womanizer? Or maybe a better term would be an overzealous gentleman?

Lastly the two individuals her sister did not know was the silent black hair male with the glasses sitting beside Kagami and the girl with the short brown hair. From their interaction earlier, they seem to have known each other for quite some time. They both seemed…normal compared to the rest of the people here. If anything he and the short hair girl didn't seem to fit in this picture. Now that she's looking, they did seem a bit uncomfortable.

Yuki glanced at the dark male, Aomine Daiki, and noticed he was frowning. Weird… is he not happy to see her sister? Then she looked at Kuroko Tetsuya, the guy who saved her. He was watching his sister and Momoi talk, although not showing much emotion whether or not he was enjoying it. She couldn't help but stare at his eyes, afterall, it was the first feature she noticed when he caught her. He had the clearest blue eyes she's ever seen, blue like the sky but piercing with shine like a diamond…

She was truly grateful to him for catching her. Although she was considered nimble on her feet, there were still times where she could be a total klutz. Her sister and close friends always made comments on how they had to watch over her since she had the tendency to lose herself from her surroundings. She knew it was peculiar habit but it's a manner she did enjoy. Everyone and everything around her would become quiet and invisible, a nice thing when everything is so chaotic nowadays… Speaking of her habit, she was doing it now; forgetting and ignoring everything around her.

Yuki blinked a few times to get herself back to reality, and as she did she realized something. She had stared into something blue the entire time she lost herself within her thoughts. The cerulean orbs she was thinking about before were now trained on her. She couldn't help but blush and look away. She had spent who knows how long staring into his eyes and he indisputably noticed and watched her do so. Too embarrassed to see if his attention was still on her, she shifted her posture slightly back towards her sister and Momoi.

"Kana-chan, where did you go? You moved away so abruptly that it worried us!"

"I moved to the Fukushima prefecture to be with my sister."

"Fukushima? That's far! But it must have been fun! Wait a moment, why was your sister living over there?" Momoi questioned as she gave Yuki a quick glance.

"She lived with our mom over there; my mom's health isn't the greatest so the fresh air helps." Kana explained. "But enough about me, how was your time at Teiko?"

As if Momoi was waiting for Kana to ask this question, she started to excitedly share her experiences back during her days in junior high.

Yuki started to zone her out as she grew more concern with her sister. Kana was acting differently than usual. She was being polite but she wasn't her usual cheerful self. Kana has always been the cheerful one in the family, energetic but mannerly; while she herself was shy and quiet but an extrovert when she was with her friends and family. The more she watched the more she felt as if her sister was trying really hard to show her enthusiasm towards the girl. The smiles, the laughs they weren't real. Fake. Why was her sister being fake? They're friends right? Yuki directed her eyes back to the pink hair girl, there was no mistaken it, she's definitely seen her before. She shifted her eyes to the tan male, who was now looking at her sister, but the difference now was that he seemed relief but was still a bit stiff. With a deep breath she secretly looked over at Kuroko to see if he had a different reaction until she heard Momoi.

"Wish you were there to help me when Yabu-sensei was teaching math. It was so hard…"

It was then her almost purple orbs flickered in realization and she glanced back towards her sister. Math. Math textbook, that's where she's seen those three before, a week after her sister moved in with her and their mom, she needed help with math, so she decided to borrow Kana's textbook from her old school to do some practice questions. It was then a picture fell out.

Yuki gasped as she covered her mouth causing them to look at her. How did she not notice the tension between them, her sister and the blue haired male?

"What's wrong?" asked Momoi.

"I…Uhh…"

She wasn't sure what she should say, but she needed to get them out of here. She can be so oblivious at times. No wonder her sister was the dependable one amongst them. Making up the first thing that came to her head, "I forgot… my wallet at the…the place… over there." Yuki exclaimed pointing behind them, hoping they don't realize she lied.

She could feel their gazes on her, Yuki could feel her face starting to heat up again from embarrassment and the attention. No doubt about it, she really, really sucks at lying.

Momoi blinked a couple of times before she opened her mouth. "Did you say…over there?..." she questioned as she pointed towards the same direction as Yuki did a second ago with a wary look.

Yuki gulped, "I…Yes. Over there. Far over there", her voice squeaking at the end.

Who was she kidding she knows… they all know. In a way it wasn't her fault that she was so bad at this since it's her first time in Tokyo in 10 years, which meant she knew no places around here. Looking down towards the floor, she inwardly slapped herself. Even a 3 year old can do better. It was at that moment she heard a soft but familiar giggle. Yuki looked up and saw her sister laughing while looking at her disbelievingly. Yuki could feel the stares leaving her to land on her sister. There's no doubt now, they must think we're both nuts. Kana stepped forward and grasped her hand.

"Let's go get your wallet Yuki" she said brightly but determinedly with a genuine smile on her face as she started to walk towards the exit dragging Yuki lightly along with her; making her lie seem real now. "You've always been a bit _forgetful_"

"Wait… Kana-chan!" yelled Momoi trying to get the other girl's attention again, not quite believing what was happening. "Where… where are you going?" Then her orbs flickered towards Yuki, her voice quieting "Where's her wallet?"

Kana looked back and with a sincere smile she replied back easily, "Seirin High School" and did a quick wave before walking out the door not noticing their baffled expressions or Momoi's attempt at asking her for her phone number. Yuki in her last attempt to give a normal impression glanced back with her red face and did a quick nod before being pulled along by her sister; but not before she made eye contact with a certain male with azure eyes.

Once they were a block away, Kana slowed down to a comfortable pace. "You suck at lying Yuki"

"I know", came her positive response.

"Thanks."

Yuki gave a soft squeeze in their interlocked hands, "Anytime Kana-neechan."

* * *

Please Review =]


	3. Chapter 3 : Rough and Considerate

It's been a long time since I've updated. Over a year, and I'm truly sorry. I had writer's block and I got a new job and started a new year at school. But I finally finished this chapter. And to be honest, I'm not the greatest writer, so having to write what I imagine in my head onto paper is really hard, but it is something I want to improve on. I hope you guys can be patient and forgive my mistakes.

Update:  
I've been writing this chapter for a very long time, and after completing it and uploading, it just did not feel right. I just hated how it ended, although I had pictured it in my head and it was what I wanted for months, but the moment it was published it just kept nagging at me. So I had to go back and change it. For those who read this chapter couple of days before, the ending is now different. I'm sorry about that.

I don't own _Kuroko no Basuke_, just my OCs.

* * *

The moment Riko stepped into the school she knew something was up. Everyone was more excited than usual. People were whispering here and there, and running through the halls. As she placed her outdoor shoes on the shelf she overheard two girls talking beside her.

"I heard they're really pretty" one of the girls exclaimed

"Me too!" agreed her friend, who was nodding her head enthusiastically. "People are also saying they're from aboard!"

"Really?! Let's try to catch a glimpse of them before class starts!" squealed her friend before they ran down the hall. Riko stared after them before making her way towards her class. From the conversation she concluded that there must be new students entering Seirin High; although it was a weird time for anyone to transfer here considering it's early December.

Riko placed her bag on the side of her table and was about to sit down when she heard a masculine voice call out to her. She turned her body and came face to face with Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Yo!" he happily greeted lifting his hand.

"Good Morning" she replied back with a smile. "So what's the deal with everyone this morning? We get new students every now and then"

Laughing at Riko's lack of excitement, "Well according to Koga, 6 super gorgeous girls transferred here…" noticing Riko's quick glare he quickly finished with "his words not mine" to appease her displeasure.

"Do you know what year they're going to be in?" asked Riko as she and Kiyoshi stepped out of her classroom to walk around before class start.

"First year I believe… so nothing for you to worry about" chuckled Kiyoshi which rewarded him with a slap to his arm.

"I was...am not worried!" Riko fumed as crossed her arms, a slight red tint on her cheeks. Ok so maybe she was a bit worried, she got lucky the first time when an attractive girl crossed their paths – with Momoi already crushing on Kuroko she didn't have to worry about her falling for Teppei or… Hyuga, but now she's got 6 new girls to keep her eyes on. 6 _gorgeous _girls…could her luck get any worse? 

* * *

The instant they walked into the classroom to be introduced, Rei knew it was going to be a long day. Thinking back, it was probably obvious the moment they set foot on campus...

_The other students around them started to stare, and whisper; it was a bit nerve-racking plus her tall height didn't help either which no doubt also drew their attention. When they walked through the front doors of the school, Yuki being the klutz she was, tripped and pushed a muscular male who was loitering by the doors. He stumbled forward crashing into his group of friends before he steadied himself and sharply glanced back, however his features soften as he got a good look at us._

"_I-I… I'm so sorry!" Yuki squeaked out, sitting on her knees on the floor, pulling his attention to her. "I-I tripped…and I-I…" She continued to stammer as her face turned red. "I'm sorry!_

_Rei watched from behind her friends noticing how the male slowly turn red as well. He was totally falling for her blue haired friend's charm. After all, who could stay mad at Yuki, when she was pretty much the most adorable thing around._

"_No it's uh…You should… Don't worry!" the male forced out as he helped Yuki stand. "I shouldn't have stood in front of the doorway."_

_Rei heard a soft scoff beside her which went unnoticed by the males, but caused her to slightly smirk. Without having to talk to her pretty blonde haired companion, Naomi, she knew what she meant and couldn't help but agree with her - a total pushover. It was "cute". If she had to put a word to describe this situation, but there was no way this guy was going to win over her friend's heart, plus she highly doubt Kana would approve of him. Trailing her eyes over him, she came to the conclusion that the only two attributes that made him stand out was perhaps his body which was quite big and toned; probably due to being on the wrestling team, and his deep brown eyes – they were a pretty little thing but nothing she's never seen before. Too ordinary for her taste. And his friends… not people she would give her time to at all. _

"_Yuki, are you okay?" Kana's silvery voice rang through as she gently grabbed her sister's arm from the unknown male's grasp, moving so she stood in front of Yuki._

"_Yes, I'm sorry to have worried you guys." Yuki addressed her friends as she fixed her school uniform now that she was on her feet again._

_Kana gave her sister a quick once over and briefly looked at our short brown haired friend who stood in front of me, who gave Kana a nod to reassure her that Yuki was fine. Looking convinced Kana shifted her attention to the male. "I'm terribly sorry for what my sister did. Are you okay?" _

_The said male and his friends had his mouth open, gaping like a fish out of water as he eyes trailed from Yuki and then to Kana and back to Yuki again for a few seconds. "I… yeah." He said unintelligently. Rei rolled her eyes, totally not impressed by him. It's as if he's never seen twins before. Letting out a small quiet sigh, she crossed her arms, totally ready to move on, no longer interested._

"_I'm glad you're alright," replied Kana swiftly as she heard Rei's actions. "Well… if you'll excuse us, we have a tight schedule." _

_With a polite bow Kana quickly maneuverer herself around the tall male and his comrades, holding her sister's hand, insuring she won't fall again. Kana's path was then trailed after by the rest of her friends. Rei allowed her friends to walk ahead of her. The next one to follow after the duo was her pink haired friend, who had remained silent throughout the situation. She walked with feather like steps past each of them, without so much as an acknowledgement. Right behind her was her brunette friend whose curly hair only reached down to her jaw, who also ignored them as her eyes were trained back into her book now that they were moving again. Just as she was able to follow after her, she felt Naomi nudge her gently. Rei glanced over at her, and saw a knowing look before the blonde went ahead of her. Without having to even see the girl's face she knew she was probably giving them her best smile. Rei watched her walk passed the group of males, but then pause before heading back to the male Yuki had pushed to casually fix his somewhat dishevel hair, before leaving him with a flirty smile. Rei couldn't help but slightly shake her head at the fair girl's antics; forget Yuki, he'll probably go after Naomi now, which in all probability was better. If there's one thing certain, Naomi can definitely take care of herself better than Yuki can when it came to the opposite sex. Rei drifted after her friends with her long legs as her black cascading locks fluttered behind her. But before she was even two meters away from the male a thought crossed her mind. _

_She turned around and asked, "what's your name?"_

_The male in question, blinked a few times before he answered, "Endo Hiyoshi". _

_Smiling Rei walked closer to him, "What class are you in?"_

_"Uh, 3-D" he said straightening up after he noticed how tall she was, she was almost the same height as him. _

_"Well, it was nice to meet you Endo-senpai and between us" she paused as she got closer to his ear to whisper in it, "You have really nice eyes."_

* * *

__Thinking back, she probably over did it. She should have just smiled at him and left, but atleast now she knew his name, year and the class he's in. Rei can thoroughly avoid him if need be, same with the girls. Naomi can have her fun with him, that is if she hasn't already found a new victim.

Now that she's been assigned a class, 1-B, with Yuki, she's realized how excited the school was. Looking at the many faces of her new classmates, she let out a confident smile, and introduced herself once her homeroom teacher finished her short but brief speech of them.

"Good morning, I'm Nakajima Rei, It's really nice to meet you all. I moved to Canada when I was 7, so please be patient with me as I'm re-learning everything there is to know about Japan"

Rei bowed slightly, and nodded at Yuki to indicate it was her turn to introduce herself, although secretly listening to the little whispers going around the classroom. The only two she could hear clearly were the comments by the front, "wow, she's really pretty!" and "she's the model right?" Rei's eyebrows slightly rose from the last comment; it was not common knowledge that she was a model considering she only just started in the industry. Not quite sure whether she was happy or not, that they found out so fast, she decided to train her eyes to Yuki as the petite girl cleared her throat softly. She'll deal with it later.

"I… I'm Yamada Yuki, please to meet you all" mumbled Yuki shyly as she also gave a small bent from her waist, not looking at any of their classmates' faces.

Rei listened as her new classmates also made conspicuous comments about Yuki; although they tried to be quiet about it. "She's so cute" and "she's like a doll" were how most of the comments whispering around were like. Rei secretly agreed with them. Yuki was the complete opposite to her as a woman. To be fairly honest, she's not sure if she would appreciate it if someone called her "cute". Plus, she was too tall to be considered cute - the reason why she was in a long skirt and not a short one like the rest of her classmates.

"Alright class settle down," exclaimed their new teacher, Morimoto-sensei, as she looked across the classroom. "Yamada-san, why don't you sit behind Ueda-san." The said girl raised her hand enthusiastically, obviously excited to be close to the new girl.

Yuki turned her head to her teacher with confusion on her face. "I-I can't…. someone…Kuroko-san is sitting there"

This caught the attention of everyone, including Rei, but instead of being perplexed at her teacher, she was staring at Yuki. She's been watching the room like a hawk since they came in and from what she remembered there wasn't anyone sitting behind the Ueda girl. Rei quickly glanced at the spot again, to reconfirm her belief, but was shocked to see a blue haired boy there. She could have sworn there was no one there originally… Just like Rei, Morimoto-sensei also looked at the seat, to find there was someone sitting there. She coughed her throat to hide her embarrassment, as she reassigned Yuki. "Yes, what I meant to say was that you can sit beside Kuroko-san, and Nakajima-san you can sit behind your friend."

Rei moved first as she walked past Yuki, towards the last two window seats at the back of the class. With a slight nod from Yuki to the teacher, she also made her way to her spot following Rei. As Rei sat down, she saw Yuki slightly bow to the invisible boy from before, who responded with a polite "Yamada-san" before she sat down with a red tint on her face. Rei's eyes shone with amusement. Now _this_ was interesting…

She couldn't decide what was more interesting, the fact that her friend knew this boy beforehand, or how the boy seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. 

* * *

Riko was ecstatic that the day was over. As boring as classes were, today was even worse with everyone running around trying to catch a glimpse of the new students. Even when she tried to avoid the mass, she still got bumped into several times. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't curious to see how the girls looked like, but she rather scope them out when the hype died down. Plus, it would be embarrassing if her team saw her checking them out, especially if Teppei caught her in the act. She did after all make it clear she didn't care about them this morning even though she secretly did. She was a bit peeved that Hyuuga and Teppei didn't come visit her at lunch today. It was almost like a routine since last year, they would come right after class to ask if she wanted to get lunch with them; although she's declined half the times they've asked, it was still nice to know they thought of her. Guess their curiosity got the better of them today.

Riko silently made her way to the gym as she pulled out her whistle from her bag and placed it around her neck. Practice wouldn't start for another 20 minutes, but getting everything ready before the team showed up made things easier. She quickly pulled out her phone to check if she got any messages before she pulled the door open that led to the gymnasium. Walking into the already lit gym, she casually scrolled through her messages before turning off her phone, noting to call her dad when practice was done. Glancing up, she stopped mid-step as she noticed there was someone else in the gym. At first she thought that Momoi came to visit again, but quickly dismissed the idea since the girl had a different shade of pink hair than her friend's. Riko's entrance caused the girl, who was standing in the middle of the gymnasium to turn her head towards her, allowing her to see the girl's eyes for the first time. A mesmerizing ruby hue, that made Riko blink several times to make sure the color was real. It was almost identical to the actual jewel. The female tilted her head slightly to the left, which brought Riko back to reality as she realized she was outwardly gawking at the girl. Slightly embarrassed, she stood up straighter and was about to talk when she watch the girl's orbs trail over her body laggardly before resting on her face again, not an emotion on her face. A wave of déjà vu hit her… it was almost like how she first met Momoi, but the difference was that Momoi actually engaged with her verbally. Coughing slightly to clear her throat and pull herself together, Riko was about to speak when the girl softly spoken voice beat her to it.

"Yes?"

Taken by surprise, Riko swallowed before she answered with authority, "You're not allowed to be in here."

"Why?" came her quiet but quick response.

Riko crossed her arms before she replied back. "Because it's reserved for the male's basketball club."

"Then why are you here?"

Riko could feel herself getting irritated. The girl was using informal language with her, and plus, how could she not know who she was? Almost everyone at school knew who she was ever since they won the Winter Cup. Aida Riko, a second year who had the ability to lead a whole basketball team to victory by herself. A basketball club that had only form last year and a year later won the Winter Cup.

Narrowing her eyes, she replied back, "I'm the manager and coach of the male's basketball team."

This caused the girl to quirk her eyebrow and fully turn her body to face Riko.

A bit of superiority rose within Riko, finally she got her full attention. Although she was no faculty member, she knew in some students eyes she was intimidating. Which was a good thing since it helped scare off troublesome students and fan girls who seemed to have appeared since their win. "So, who are you and why are you in my gymnasium?"

"I'm new here," was her simple reply.

Riko couldn't help but let a small smug smile creep across her features. So she was one of the new transfer students. She never expected to run into one of them like this, but from the looks of it, this girl lacked manners that were accustomed in Japan. If she remembered correctly she overheard some people saying that all 6 came from Canada. Well it was time for her to learn her place at school and be taught correctly on how to greet her older schoolmates. Like Momoi, she decided to use her ability and scan the girl even though she was dressed in the school uniform which hindered the ability for the most part. Just like what the girl did earlier, her eyes starting at her head trailed down to her feet. She had a slender but fit figure, her legs were tone but not muscular, she had a larger chest size than her (much to her dismay), her pink coral hair that was a slightly wavy reached her mid back and framed her small face nicely. Overall she was beautiful, which made Riko a bit insecure, but none the less it didn't change the fact that she was older and had the upper hand.

"Well you shouldn't be in here" Riko stated. "We have basketball practice right now, and you being here will only _distract_ and _burden_ the team from practicing. I'm sure you're a nice girl but if you want to meet the team I suggest you do it tomorrow during lunch break. I'm sure they can spare some time for you then. You should leave before the team gets here, plus I need to set up." Riko gave her a shooing motion as she walked closer to her, ready to kick her out if she had to. "Oh and before you go, I know you're from overseas, but in Japan we greet and address those who are older than you, with a bow or a nod depending on the situation. Personally, I don't really care for those, but there are some people around here that do, so -"

"Oh just shut up will you?" came an irritated voice behind her causing Riko to jolt and spin around.

She was met with another girl with red eyes, although not the same shade as the female she was just talking to. This one was incredibly tall and she had hair that was the deepest of black she's ever seen, landed on her mid back.

"Are you always like this? Or is it a characteristic you developed being a coach?" asked the girl with a smug smile.

Riko blinked several times before let out a "what?", unprepared for the sudden question. When did this girl get inside the gym without her hearing?

"You know having to show off your superiority and the need to control things... situations..._people_... You demand, and claim things. You want to let people know what is yours."

"I-I don't know what..."

"Yes you do, don't deny it. You're the manager and coach of Seirin's boy basketball team, the girl who helped lead the boys to victory a few weeks ago. With the team winning the Winter Cup... you must feel empowered now don't you? After all you've established a title for yourself and you're at the helm of a team of males. Whatever you ask them to do, they'll do for you." Her eyes gleamed before continuing, "You're like a queen here. But let me guess... you don't have many female friends do you?" The girl paused waiting for Riko to answer, however getting no answer she resumed, "Right wasn't I?... Well no matter let's move on. You claimed this space for yourself from the beginning, but we both know it doesn't belong to you. Class ends at 3, and club activities don't start until 3:30. And looking at the clock on the wall, it's only 3:20, therefore, this gym is not yours... yet."

Riko stood there stunned to the spot. No one has ever talked to her like this before. She felt the need to defend her actions but at the same time nothing formed in her mind. Who was this girl? She had no right to talk to her like this, in fact no one should be allowed to talk to her like this at all! How dare she?

Clenching her fists, Riko fumed, "Who do you think you are?!"

The girl gave a small sigh before shaking her head. "You have a superiority complex as well did you know that?"

"Excuse me?!"

"A small one, but none the less," She stopped to tut at her, "Truly a shame, since without it maybe you would have more friends... Oh since we're on the topic of friends, you should really cherish the ones you have, after all you only have about a year left here and who knows if you'll be able to make new ones…"

Somewhere along the speech, she must have clenched her fists because she couldn't feel them no more. Riko could feel herself taking in deeper breaths to calm herself down. Who cares if she didn't have more friends...She has Teppei, Hyuga, Kuroko, Momoi... and the rest of the team. That's plenty of friends in her opinion... but a little part of her felt extremely uncomfortable. Could she be right? Her time with them are limited. She will be graduating next year and then who knows where she'll end up, where Teppei and Hyuga will go... Was she right? Will she be alone? She could feel her eyes starting to water a bit just thinking of not having them in her life. Blinking her eyes quickly to stop the tears, there was no way she let the girl know her words affected her. Glaring she was about to retort before the girl opened her mouth again.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have crossed the line _senpai,_ I just merely wanted to let you know that since you were so kind to teach us manners here in Japan." Smiling slightly, she mimicked what Riko said earlier with a snotty voice, "Oh and before we go I know you're insecure about your flaws but don't worry about it. Your bitchiness covers it well."

"Rei."

Riko had forgot all about the other girl until she heard her voice. It was still softly spoken but it had a warning undertone that stopped the girl from saying anymore. Riko didn't know whether to be thankful or dislike her as much as the tall female in front of her. This all started because of her anyways, and it's not like she stopped it before it escalated to this point. Riko was beyond humiliated and she felt horrible, but no way was she backing down or letting them know how badly it troubled her. So she grabbed onto the next closest thing she was feeling, rage.

Oh she's going to rip them apart. But before she could do anything, her eyes quickly darted towards at white shoes walking closer and readied herself for what was to come. If this was going to get physical, she would take them on. However, she didn't expect what happened next. A foot away the quieter one of the two new females had her hand outstretched towards her. Blinking incredulously, Riko glanced at her and then at her hands. She was holding a small package of tissues. What the actual fuck; was she mocking her? She did not need her help and definitely not some stupid tissues. As if she's going to shed any tears here. Anger coming back full force, she slapped the hand away harshly.

"I do not need your help!" Riko screamed. "In fact get your faces out of here. I do not need _giant_ over there," making sure she pointed at the girl that was just insulting her a while ago, "saying shit to me, and _you_, pinky, to be a saint. Just get out of my gym before I throw you out." Looking back at the female she hated more, she quickly used her analyzer eyes. "I may have some social issues, but you have it way worse than me, you egotistical, flat chested, gargantuan bitch. Good luck finding guys with your height, big foot."

* * *

Hope everyone's having a great summer =]  
As usual please review.


End file.
